Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using a long printing object.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using a long printing object such as roll paper, continuous paper or a roll film, the straightness of the printing object is important when the printing object is conveyed. It is required to suppress the occurrence of “spoilage” of the printing object and the occurrence of “meandering” of the printing object. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-291395 discloses a technique regarding a paper feed method and apparatus including a mechanism capable of applying an optimal back tension for each paper even if the types of paper are changed.